


一晌贪欢 Chinese edition of For A While Longer

by telljiezou



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telljiezou/pseuds/telljiezou
Summary: 这是我非常喜欢的，MewGulf的同人文For A While Longer的中文翻译版。This is the Chinese edition of the one shot of For A While Longer.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	一晌贪欢 Chinese edition of For A While Longer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For A While Longer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549508) by [intomyfantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intomyfantasy/pseuds/intomyfantasy). 



Gulf这几个月来都感到非常困惑。

当他决定试镜这部BL剧时，他从未想到这个角色会如此充满挑战。

其实一开始时，饰演Type的角色非常简单——这个角色和他自己有一些共同爱好而且性格也很相似，所以饰演Type仿佛就像让Gulf本色出演一般，一切看起来轻而易举，但是没过多久，他就意识到他之后的拍摄工作不会那么简单了。

和P’Mew一起在工作室的经历，让他感受到了危机感。

Mew年长且具有丰富的演艺经历，与这样的人对戏，无疑需要提高自己的表演能力才可。

还好，Mew和他之前认为的一样，每当他无法融入Type的角色时，Mew总会帮助他，让他更好地理解这个角色，并且超水平发挥。

不过，Gulf始终没有意料到的是，融入角色不易，但走出角色、回归现实，也充满艰难……

从小到大，他面对过许许多多的困难，但毫无疑问，这绝对是他出生以来碰到的最难的一个。

在工作室里排练多了以后，饰演Type已经变得得心应手，他可以在顷刻间就在Gulf和Type之间来回切换。

与他自己的生活不太一样，Type的生活充满了戏剧性。有些人主动来找他麻烦，当然有些麻烦是他自找的，因为他脾气暴躁，难以相处。

尽管Type大大小小的缺点不少，但他却是一个充满热情与活力的男孩，内在比较含蓄安静的Gulf发现Type的这一特质令人着迷，甚至可以说是令人上瘾。

他把一部分不能走出角色的原因归在了P’Mew身上：

Gulf之所以在试镜时选择P’Mew，是因为在一堆演技乏味且技能一般的演员中，Mew脱颖而出——和搭档试镜鼻尖相抵这场戏时，只有P‘Mew成功地让他脸红，而且还让他感到一种从脚底向上蔓延的无力酥麻感。

他感受到了他们之间奇妙的化学反应，这种感觉，无论是在Mew之前还是在Mew之后的人，都不曾浮现过，而且这种感觉深深地刻在了他的身体中，每当想起那几分钟的经历，顺着脊椎流淌的那种酥痒感便会再度浮现。

也正是因为两人之间这种奇妙的化学反应，让剧里的Type变得坚强，但也让饰演的Gulf变得有些身不由己。

所以毫无意外，最后一天的拍摄结束时，Gulf便感到一种自己深陷泥沼的无力感。

理智上，他深知不久的将来，为了宣传剧作，他就又可以见到P’Mew了，但是情感上，他总是有一种他即将和P’Mew分手的错觉。

这种感觉令他不安。

而且此时，Type的一言一行和他自己的真实想法不断交织冲突，他有些分不清，到底是自己还是Type，在舍不得和Mew分开。

现实身份与虚构角色的不断冲突，令他头晕目眩。

Mew将他搂得更紧了一些，似乎是感觉到了他内心的挣扎，他的心里不由淌过一阵阵暖意。

他们在镜头下相互依偎，周围的工作人员在一旁走动，没有人质疑他们此刻的举止，一切看起来都这么稀疏平常，Gulf感到了些许安心，他埋在Mew的胸前，身旁的工作人员快乐地聊着庆功宴的事宜。

Gulf不由得记起了Type向Tharn敞开心扉的那场戏，在诉说过往后，Type被Tharn拥入怀中，轻轻抚摸。

事实上那场戏他入戏极深，久久不能走出，他把自己彻底代入了Type的角色。

他感到来自Type内心深处的悲凉、无助且绝望，这种情绪令他泪流不止。

但是无论是谁，都无法很好地安慰他，让他从角色中走出，此时的Type谁也不要，除了Tharn。

所以那一次Gulf把自己…粘在了Mew身上，并不在乎有多久，只希望越久越好。

最后，他平静下来，情绪渐渐稳定，但躲在Mew怀里这个习惯，却一直延续下来。

况且今天比那时候更糟。

他感到一切都不对劲。

他在此时，无法区分Type和他自己的感受，他只知道即将失去Mew的拥抱，让他心碎不已。

尽管如此，他还是得主动地离开这个温柔的港湾。

因为，工作人员在催促，摄像机在监视他的一举一动，Gulf知道一直待着不动绝对不是什么明智的举措。

他需要时间让自己振作起来。

而且不能一直依赖P‘Mew来做这件事。

* * *

不幸的是，美酒和美食，好像并不能治愈Gulf的悲伤。

他发誓，他可以听到脑海中传来Type喋喋不休的声音，他在为无法靠近Tharn而不断抱怨，而此时，Tharn在和工作人员和其他演员有说有笑，完全没有注意到他。

他渴望与Tharn独处，渴望Tharn拥抱着他睡觉( (或许fuck him to sleep会更好) 怕不过审，恕我无法翻译)，因为他累了，情绪也疲惫了，也不想看见他的伴侣这样不受影响地说说笑笑。

他有些抓狂。他试着靠自己挺过来，便一口接着一口喝着啤酒，但越是刻意忽视，他就越觉得自己难受得透不过气。

他一鼓作气，喝了一大口酒，最后站了起来。

Mew一下子便注意到了Gulf的异常举动，他们的视线撞到一起。

又是Mew特有的温柔专注的眼神，Gulf心中泛酸，胃也一阵抽痛。

但Gulf努力地保持着不动声色的神情，然后慢慢转过身，朝厕所走去。

他一进门就检查了所有的隔间，还好，都是空的。

现在已经是清晨，大多数顾客已经离开，此时他不希望任何人撞见他的窘态。

他虚弱地靠在洗手台前，漫无目的，好像在等着谁的出现。

几分钟后，仿佛奇迹发生——

Mew跟过来了，正如他隐隐期待的那样。

“怎么了？”Mew在他面前停了下来，问道。

Gulf不由得紧握住洗手台的边缘。

“我还陷在角色里，走不出来，”他承认，同时把视线移开。

他突然感到害羞，他羞于启齿，但他真的很需要。

“Mew，帮帮我。这种感觉比往常更糟。“

听到这话，Mew毫不犹豫地张开了自己的臂膀。

Gulf走上前，把自己深深地埋进了他的怀抱。他把脸埋在Mew的脖子里，呼吸着他的气味，他的手紧紧抓着Mew的衬衫，来让自己焦躁不已的心平静下来。

Mew的手轻轻地抚摸着他的头发。

“嘿，冷静点，你会喘不过气来的。慢慢呼吸…对，就像那样…嘘，没事的，没事的…“

他埋在Mew怀里，如鬼使神差一般开口“请不要离开我。”

嘶哑的声音无疑出卖了他在哭泣的事实。

他自己究竟在搞什么鬼？他应该把他的角色抛在脑后，而不是深入其中啊！

“哦，见鬼，对不起，我唐突了…”他试图道歉，但是不停的抽噎让他的话难以为继。

Mew搂得更紧了一些，还把下巴轻轻靠在Gulf头上。

“没关系的，我能理解。我之前就觉得你需要更多的时间放松一下自己，“他低声呢喃，但不知何故，这让Gulf感觉更糟。

他不是摇摆不定，他是心碎不已，他是惊恐万分。

这种痛苦，甚至让Gulf觉得…觉得他的挚爱马上就要在他怀中消散，就像流水终将从他的手中溜走。

好像一切都在崩坏，他将永远孤独一人。

“哦，我的宝贝，没事的，没事的，我哪儿也不去。你听到我说话了吗？我永远不会离开你的。“

那句“宝贝”足矣。

转眼间，Gulf就消失了，取而代之的是“Type”，带着强烈的渴望和强烈的情感。

Gulf对这一变化毫无所知。

他追随本心，张开嘴，肆意吮吸着Tharn略带咸味的脖颈。

他想要在这留下只属于自己的，永久铭刻的记号，他吻得那样用力，那样认真，眼泪顺着鼻尖淌下，消失在Tharn的衣领中。

“乖，乖，不哭哦…不哭哦…“Tharn在他耳边低声呢喃，Type情难自抑。

他沿着男友的脖颈一路向上轻吻，最终滚烫的吻落在了Tharn的唇上，他轻咬着Tharn的嘴唇，吮吸着他的舌头，就像它们是他唯一的氧气来源一样。

他对着Tharn的嘴喃喃地宣誓着主权“这儿属于我”，这样他就永远不会忘记。

不知究竟过了多久，Gulf终于恢复了知觉，但当他终于后退一步来恢复呼吸时，他看到Mew的嘴唇红肿，眼睛湿润，脖子上布满了爱情的印记。

不知怎么的，他们的手都也已经向对方的衣服里面探去，紧紧地抓着彼此的腰。

Gulf有点透不过气，不过是因为和原来完全不同的原因，他不敢往下看，他的裤子好像也许应该支起了帐篷。

其实也没有必要去看它。

他感觉到了。

那种饥渴。

这是一种灼热的、令人难以忘怀的感觉。

他不是第一次产生这种感觉，但是每当导演喊“CUT”后，他都设法逃离了这种感觉，这种感觉最多每次只持续了一秒。但是现在…

他想要…只是…更久一点点而已。

反正他们在相互亲吻了，再多亲会儿也无妨。

即使他将不再是Type了。

因为这是最后一次。

最后一次品尝Tharn的嘴唇，品味这属于他的味道，感受两人间呼吸的碰撞，

最后一次用指尖感觉Mew宽阔的背部，脖颈的绒毛，

最后一次感受他平坦坚实的胸膛。

Mew的吻技娴熟，他用舌头挑逗Gulf，让他的脚趾都卷了起来，Gulf呻吟着，整个身体都因为快乐而颤栗不已。

多一点。

再多一点。

他需要更多一些。

只需要再久一些。

就这一次。

真的就这一次而已。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的描述让我头皮发麻，翻译一次次中断，因为我总是激动地想要跳起来尖叫……  
> 太真实了，太有张力了，一起都恰到好处，一切都是出于情难自已。  
> 有些直译会失去味道，所以意译了，但是我本非英专的学生，所以会有很多错处，请轻拍呀~


End file.
